New Student Crush!
'New Student Crush! '''is the forth episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Cadabrin has an unexpected crush on a new student in class, named Bloomie. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *Bloomie *Mr Swiss *Mr and Mrs Bloom Trivia *This is the first appearance of Bloomie. *The beginning of the episode has a reference to powerpuff girls. *Mr Kahani made a short appearance at the end. *Cadabrin gets a crush on Bloomie. Story The episode begins one night in a house, man and woman named Mr and Mrs Bloom. They've just got married and they haven't decided on having kids. Every night, the same thought runs into their minds. But one night, Mr Bloom went to go downstairs to his lab and thought of something. Mr Bloom: "Why not create a child? Yeah! Like what Mr Kahani did, he created the Electronicles. All right! I'm gonna get started!" (goes around the house snatching random objects; a key, a piece of metal, pink fabric, purple dye, and blue pieces of fabric. Once he gets them all, he pulls out a clean cauldron and dumped the objects in. He goes to check the cabinet and finds a mysterious looking bottle with a black liquidy substance inside. He goes back to his cauldron, and accidentally trips over a brick. He let go of the bottle, and the liquid spilled into the cauldron) "Oh man! Look what I've done!" It got quiet for a moment, then the cauldron starts shaking and vibrating. Mr Bloom watched in confusion as the cauldron continues to quiver harder and harder, every minute. An explosion went off, causing the man to fly to the other side of the lab. Once the explosion cleared, he looked in shock to see a beautiful little girl peering out of the cauldron. Mr Bloom (to himself): "Would you look at that! A little girl! And it's a robot!" Little Girl: "Hello there! I'm Bloomie! Nice to meet you!" Mr Bloom: "Oh! Bloomie! Welcome to our home!" His wife, Mrs Bloom, comes running downstairs. Mrs Bloom: "Honey, what's going on? I heard an explosion and--" (sees Bloomie) "Oh my! A little girl!" Bloomie: "My name is Bloomie! Nice to meet you!" Mrs Bloom: "Oh, my! Honey, how did she...?" Mr Bloom: "I created her, just like Mr Kahani created the Electronicles!" Bloomie: "The Electronicles? Is that a band?" Mrs Bloom: "Oh, no, Bloomie. You see, The Electronicles are a group of boys who save Bubbletucky from trouble." Bloomie: "Ohh, so they're like superheroes!" Mr Bloom: "Why, yes, of course!" Mrs Bloom: "And tomorrow, you're going to the same school as them!" Bloomie: "I get to meet The Electronicles?! Wow! This is super exciting! I can't wait 'til I go to school tomorrow!" Mr Bloom: "Wow, I bet she's super excited to go to school tomorrow!" Mrs Bloom: "She sure does sound that way! We should keep her! After all, you created her! And...in fact, she's now our first daughter!" Mr Bloom: "Yeah! I'm super happy for myself now!" We cut to the next day at preschool. The kids are having playtime, the Electronicles are playing with toy trains. The teacher, Mr Swizz, the snail, has a special announcement. Mr Swizz: "Kids, I have great news! We have a new student coming here!" (Bloomie walks in) "And here she is!" Bloomie: "Hello, students! Allow me to introduce myself! It is I, Bloomie! And I'm a robot...a beautiful robot!" Cadabrin was silently whistling a happy tune to himself. Loundrel: (quietly) "Cadabrin!" (Cadabrin stops whistling and gives off a dirty look) Bloomie: (stops talking and gives off a flirty grin at Cadabrin. Then, walks to the boys) "Please...may I have your names, at least?" Loundrel: "I'm Loundrel." Gloobert: "I'm Gloobert." Splattery: "I'm Splattery." Flatterine: "I'm Flatterine." Squidling: "I'm Squidling." Cadabrin: (nervous) "I...I...I...heh heh heh...I...I...I...heh heh heh...Cad...Cadabrin...heh heh heh..." Bloomie: "Well...you, little guy...you're...you're perfect for me..." Flatterine: "Say whaaaaaat?!" Bloomie: (holding Cadabrin's hand) "Boy...I want you to be my young lover...you can hang out with me anytime..." Cadabrin: (whispering to Loundrel) "Can it, Loundrel?" Loundrel: "Oh, alright." Cadabrin: (to Bloomie) "Yes, yes I will, Bloomie." Bloomie: "Okay, then...see you after school..." She walks away from the boys. Cadabrin watched as imaginary hearts fly and pop from his head. We cut to the Blooms' house. Cadabrin arrived at the house and knocked the door. Bloomie ran downstairs to open the door and sees Cadabrin on her porch. Bloomie: "Please, come in." Cadabrin: (does so) "Will do." Mr Bloom: "Bloomie, you've brought in a visitor." Cadabrin: "Well, I'm actually visiting. I'm Cadabrin." Mr Bloom: (shaking hands with Cadabrin) "Well, nice to meet you, Cadabrin." Bloomie: "Come with me, Cadabrin. I'll show you my room." The two kids run upstairs and into Bloomie's room. Cadabrin: "That's alot of toys you've got here!" Bloomie: "I know. My mommy and daddy bought alot for me." (takes out a purple teddy bear) Cadabrin: "What's that?" Bloomie: "This is my favorite teddy bear. I named him Flinchy. I dressed him up as a handsome man...or should I say handsome bear! Haha!" Cadabrin: "Very nice, Bloomie, very nice." Bloomie: "I'm not done yet. I also have alot of ballerina dolls." Cadabrin: "Why ballerinas?" Bloomie: "Because I love to dance like one! I like ballerinas!" (puts ballerina music on) "Want to try a dance?" Cadabrin: "Well...all right." Before he made a move, he watched Bloomie as she leaped and danced around her room like a ballerina. To him, she's pretty talented. Cadabrin slowly approached the music box and turns it off. Bloomie stopped dancing. Bloomie: "What was that all about?" Cadabrin: "Well, I just want to say that your dancing is...super awesome!" Bloomie: (long gasp) "You really mean that, Cadabrin?!" Cadabrin: "Oh, yeah!" Bloomie: "Oh! Cadabrin! I can't believe what I just heard! You ''do love my dancing!" A doorbell was heard. Mr Bloom went to go answer it. Gloobert: "Hello? Is Cadabrin here? He's supposed to be home right now!" Cadabrin: (running downstairs) "You could be my gue--!" (sees Gloobert) "What the?! Gloobert! When did you get here?!" Gloobert: "Come on, bro! Let's go home!" The boys flew home. We cut to the boys' room. Loundrel: "What?! Cadabrin, you've been hanging out with Bloomie?!" Cadabrin: "Of course I have! You don't think there's a problem with that, do you?" Gloobert: "Well, no, but it just seems that it feels kind of...odd when a boy visits a girl." Cadabrin: "It's so not odd! I think it's just normal." Splattery: "You're just sounding stupid! That's girl likes you!" Cadabrin: "So?! She loves me, I love her!" Loundrel: "All right, fine. If this will make you any happier, we'll just keep our mouths shut about this! Now, does that work for you?" Cadabrin: "Sure will. And it starts right now!" The doorbell was heard. Mr Kahani goes to answer it. Bloomie came in. Mr Kahani (calling out): "Boys! Bloomie is here!" Loundrel: "Let's go!" The boys hurry downstairs. Cadabrin: "Bloomie, I think we need to have a word..." (pushes the girl out the castle) "Get out!" He closes the door behind him. Bloomie: "Cadabrin, what's up with you? I've invited you to my house, and now you're telling me to leave?" Cadabrin: "I'm not telling you to leave..." (angrily yelling) "I'm telling you to get out!!" Bloomie (gasp): "What did I do to you?!" Cadabrin: "Nothing! Just go, ya hear me?! Never again will I ever see your face here! I don't like you, and I'm not even your...your...boyfriend!" Bloomie: "Boyfriend?!" (angry) "Are you hating on me?!" Cadabrin: "What do you think, stupid?! Do I sound like I'm hating on you?!" Bloomie (holding up her fist): "I'm so gonna shred your little butt into pieces!" (punches Cadabrin in the face) Cadabrin: (angry) "Arrrrrggghhh! You make me so mad!!!" Mr Kahani, who heard the yelling, opened the door and caught Bloomie and Cadabrin glaring at each other. The other boys came to watch the fight. Cadabrin grabs Bloomie's tail, and swings her into a tree. Bloomie crawls out of the tree. She runs full speed towards Cadabrin, and Cadabrin does the same thing. The two got into a shoving match. Squidling: "Oh, man! They've fighting!" Flatterine: "Squidling, wait! Where are you going?!" Squidling: (approaches the duo( "Guys, guys! Stop! Enough! Both of you, please. Listen to me! You guys spent this whole time arguing over who loves one another. And this is not how couples act!" The fighting stopped. Bloomie: "Squidling's right. We shouldn't be fighting." Cadabrin: "Bloomie, what were we fighting about?" Bloomie: "Well...I'm not sure." Cadabrin: "Me neither..." Bloomie: "Well, in that case. I'm so sorry I didn't trust your life." Cadabrin: "And I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings." (hold his hand out to her) "Forgive me?" Bloomie: "Yes, I forgive you." Mr Kahani: "Alright, kids, who wants to go out for lunch?" Kids: "Yay!" Narrator: "And so, the day is saved, thanks to...the Electronicles...I think..." End of episode Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Love